


lonely eyes

by ads1008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Dean didn't suspect meeting anyone at his favorite bar until a blue eye man walked through those doors.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	lonely eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

Dean hauled the bastard up off the ground by the neck of his shirt shoving him out the door. “Don’t come back you hear me because next time I won’t go so easy on you.” Dean huffed looking down at his knuckles. A little bit of blood but nothing he hasn’t dealt with before. Besides, the guy had it coming. When someone tells you to back off, you back off. You don’t proceed to grab them and pull them into an embrace. Plus, the stench of whiskey rolling off that guy, Dean knew he made drinking a sport not a pastime. 

“Thanks, Dean. I would have done it, but I already kicked him out like three times tonight.” The bartender flashed him a smile. Dean gave her one back and maybe a once over too. Damn did she look good tonight, he thought. 

“I know you would have, Ariel. You’ve kicked my ass once or twice.” Dean smirked. 

“Such a flirt, Mr. Dean Winchester. Want another round. On the house.” Before he even could say anything, a bottle was in front of him and she was gone working her magic on another patron. Dean brought the bottle to his lips savoring the taste of caramel on his tongue. He turned around in his barstool to look out in the crowd. He sighed as he watched everyone mingle among themselves while it was just him, alone at the bar. Tonight, was no different than any other night until he saw the loneliest eyes walk in. The man looked out of place with his tan trench coat and business suit. If Dean didn’t know any better, he would say this man was an account. What was an account doing in a bar like this? Dean kept watching the man as he didn’t move from his spot in front of the door. It looked like the man was searching for something or someone until he caught Dean’s eyes. The man squinted at him tilting his head in curiosity. 

Dean looked down feeling a creep of blush begin to dance across his cheeks. Dean turned backed around to face the rows and rows of bottles. He didn’t know what came over him but in that second, he could feel his heart skip a beat. Dean ran an absent finger along his beer not paying attention to who sat next to him. 

“What would you like dear?” Ariel asked the mysterious man. 

“Do you have wine? Any kind would work,” he said. Dean glanced over to wonder what kind of person walks into a country bar looking for wine. From his angle, he could see the guy wasn’t all put together as he looked. His tie was undone as well as his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. There were bloodstains on his sleeves. Jesus, Dean thought, what this dude’s story. Dean continuing taking the man in until he caught him staring. Dean flashed a smile and turned away quickly feeling his throat grow dry. He tipped his beer bottle back finding it to be empty. He scoffed sitting the bottle back on the bar. 

“Oh, sweetheart, this is a bar. We don’t have wine, but we have every liquor you can think of.” The mystery man tilted his head to the side just staring at Ariel not knowing what to tell her. The man looked so tired and done with his day. 

“Hey, Ariel won’t you get me and my handsome friend another beer.” Dean looked over at the man next to him giving him a wink and a smirk. The man tipped his head in confusion not understanding why this beautiful man was talking to him. Ariel just shrugged walking off to grab those two beers leaving the two men to just stare at each other. 

“Hi, my name is Dean Winchester.” Dean took a sip of beer that was placed in front of him waiting to learn more about the blue-eyed fella. The man just stared at him out of curiosity. Dean swallowed hard not understanding why he was just staring at him. If he was honest with himself it was kind of creepy. “What cat got your tongue?” The man tipped his head to the side once again.

“No, it would be impossible for a cat to grab your tongue.” The man stated as serious as possible. Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder laughing. He laughed like he hadn’t laughed before. 

“You’re funny but what’s your name?” Dean asked. 

“Castiel.” Dean waited to hear if he was going to say more but he didn’t. Where did this man come from?

“No last name? What brought you to this place? This doesn’t seem like the type of place you would come to.” Castiel just shrugs running a finger along the rim of the bottle never taking a sip. He often found beer tasked like nothingness and broken dreams. Maybe that’s because of his past. 

“Don’t have one that is important to claim. I came in here because it seemed like a nice spot. It had roses out front. Also, I have nowhere else to go.” Castiel smiled allowing Dean to see the sparkle in his blue eyes. Dean often found blue eyes dangerous. They hid dark clouds and drunken rage. Dean found himself one too many times faced with those dark, hateful blue eyes staring at him, screaming spiteful words. These blue eyes were soft and loving. Dean could feel that he was falling in love with these blues even if he knew nothing about this man. 

“Why are you here, Dean?” Castiel squinted waiting for an answer. Dean gulped not knowing how much he should share with this stranger. Dean turned away looking around at all of the other customers. He was trying to buy some time before answering but he could feel Castiel’s eyes continuing to look at him. 

“Well Cas, sounds like we have the same story. This is my favorite bar but trust me if I had anywhere else to go, I would be there instead of drinking my night away.” Castiel just nodded understanding not even batting an eye at the nickname Dean had given him after the first five minutes of meeting each other. Cas quite liked it. “What’s with the blood? Got in a fight before you go here. Want some help fighting the dick.” Dean raised up his fist mocking a fighting stance as a laugh escaped his throat. Cas’s eyes turned dark at the mention of the blood. Almost like he remembered really why he was here. 

“Family,” Cas said. 

“Yeah, family can be a real bitch sometimes trust me.” Dean didn’t know what came over him, but he placed a hand on Cas’s arm. Maybe it was to reassure Cas it was okay or maybe it was to reassure himself. Cas didn’t pull away. He could feel a flutter in his chest. Could this green eye man really be making him feel like this? “I got an asshole of a dad and a little brother. Basically, raised that kid. He’s off doing god knows what.” Dean sighed. Life had got really lonely lately on the road. Dean put on a smile trying to shrug his shitty life off. “You?” 

“Dad ran off one night never to be heard from again. Got many brothers and sisters. Some are good others are terrible. Others I’ve never met but know they are out there.” Dean gave him a look of shock. 

“Daddy really got busy huh. So, brother of yours caused that blood.” Dean chuckled but Cas got really quiet. He looked down not wanting to really say anything else. Dean noticed the sudden change in Cas and thought maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up. 

“Hey, what do you say we get out of here? It’s getting kind of stuffy in here.” Dean bumped Cas’s shoulder making him lookup. He nodded liking that idea. Dean grabbed hold of Cas’s hand leading him outside to his 67’ Impala. “Say hello to baby.” Dean ran out front to show off his home. Cas smiled not understanding what he was looking at, but he was happy that Dean was happy. Dean waved him over to come to join him in the car. Cas opened the door and slide inside. He noticed it was relatively clean but the thing that really piqued his curiosity was the duffle bag in the back. Before he could stop himself the words just tumbled out. 

“Do you live in your car?” Dean shook his head no. 

“I have a hotel room about three miles from here, but I guess I could say that this car is the only place I could call home. Never had a real one since my mom died when I was four.” Cas placed a hand on Dean's thigh giving him a sad smile. 

“I understand. Didn’t know my mom really and the home I did had Dad would say it was heaven and that I should be grateful for it. It just felt like hell for me.” Dean placed a hand on top of the hand resting on his thigh. He leaned in eliminating the space between them. 

“Well, I guess we are just a couple of guys with daddy issues trying to find our place in the world,” Dean smirked. Cas didn’t move away but instead moved in closer until him and Dean was just a few inches away from one another. 

“I guess we are.” They stared deeply into each other’s eyes not knowing who would make the next move. Cas saw the freckles that ran along Dean’s nose and the crinkle of crows’ feet at the corner of his eyes. He could also see the dark circles from restless nights and scars that he was hoping no one else could see in the pale moonlight. Then in a flash Dean’s lips were on Cas’ with no warning. Cas could taste caramel from his beer. This made him smile as Dean’s hands search every inch of his body. He threw his arms around his neck pulling him closer as Cas leaned back on the door. The world stood still like they were the only two people left. Dean pulled back allowing both of them to breathe. 

“Man, to be honest, I’ve been wanted to do that all night.” Dean gasped. Cas sat up straightening his clothes but continued to smile.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean bit his lip trying to be coy but inside he felt like a teenager again with a crush. 

“Hey, do you want to head back to my hotel? Not to fuck. Not that I wouldn’t not want to fuck you.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hands trying to explain himself even though he didn’t have to. “See most of the time I meet someone at the bar, and we have a little fun. Then we never speak to each other again, but I don’t want that with us. I wouldn’t mind seeing you multiple times.” Cas gave him a love stuck look. 

“I would like that Dean because I feel a bond between us.” Dean turned the car on. 

“Great let's go.” Then Cas stopped him as he was about to begin pulling out of the lot. 

“Wait, Dean. I do really like you, but I come with a lot. My life is complicated, and I don’t want to drag you into it.” Cas made his way to open the door when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“Hey man, we all have baggage. Trust me. My life doesn’t exactly scream easy. I do know I wouldn’t mind having some company tonight and maybe watch a movie. We can worry about tomorrow when it comes. How does that sound?” Cas looked over at Dean seeing the pleading in his eyes. I only met this man three hours ago and I trust him with my life. What would one night hurt, he thought. Cas shook his head leading to Dean jumping for joy. He put baby in reverse and headed down the open road of possibilities.


End file.
